Paper Walls
by kradnohikari
Summary: Kind of an AU... FXII if Reks never died.  Summary subject to change... Reks X Vaan pairing!  Incest!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, but the idea and this writing is mine and that counts for something!

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi (Male X Male), some incest in later chapters -coughcough- language and violence...

**Pairings- **As of right now... Reks X Vaan (Yes I know he is supposed to be dead, but I plead artistic license!)

Yeah this idea my husband and I came up with while we were having a random conversation. I knew summer was good for something. While anyways this is really short and I know that, but don't be alarmed the rest of the chapters will be longer. Enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

_The year that the great kingdom of Dalmasca fell, two teenagers, brothers in every aspect were seperated. One a solider of war, the other a supporter for the cause. During the epic battle that ended that cruel war, one man was branded a traitor, all of his soliders and king dead. All expect for one, the young teenager solider , who managed to slip away. His curse; the knowledge of what happened that fateful night._

_For two years this man had kept his secret living as a ghost, haunted by the past. Hiding, he held onto the hope that his brother would find him. The very brother who was told he had died. Living alone as an orphan pickpocket._

_These two souls though apart find each other when tradegy strikes once more. This time they become much closer then anyone ever thought possible._

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The next chapter will be coming out sometime soon. I hope. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, but the plot.

Here is the next chapter to Paper Walls. I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I was quite surprised to say the least. This chapter is short as well, and there isn't much action in it, but it had to be done to get the story moving along. I hope you like this one as much as the first.

**Chapter 1**

Rain streamed down the windows, as a dirty blonde haired, young man, of nineteen stared at the downpour from a window. The small room, he sat in was crowded with a small twin sized bed, wooden dresser and a chair. The occupied chair was positioned to stare out into the watery expanse, far below the city of Bhujerba.

"Vaan will we ever meet again." A bell chimed somewhere out in the city signaling the start of a new day. Standing up the man strode to his door, wearing dark brown, skin tight pants, a white button up shit, and a pair of dark brown boots. His pale hands were covered by a pair of black gloves, the fingers cut. Attached to his belt was a sword and black sheath.

Before walking out, he donned a dark brown cloak, placing it over himself as cover from the rain. "Seems like the streets are empty ." The man scanned the deserted streets with his grayish orbs. Continuing his pace, he made his way to the Cloudbourne.

Once he reached the doorway, he made his way to his usual station inside. He sat down and started to watch the other patrons converse, sometimes overhearing tidbits of conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you help me?" The young, long haired, brunette looked up at the odd group of people, curious to see what they were up to. His own motives ran through his head, but he kept them at bay.

Balthier looked down at the boy with a critical gaze, before shrugging.

This was met with an enthusiastic chorus of nods. Vaan was the one to step forward though, wrapping one of his sun kissed arms around 'Lamont'. "We were planning on going to the tavern and inn before venturing into the mines. You're welcome to join us." The Dalmascian orphan yelped when he noticed the rest of his mismatched party had left him behind. Rushing forward, he laughed, throwing his arms behind his head.

The small group walked over to the Cloudbourne. Walking inside most of them sat at a table, while Balthier and Vaan walked up for drinks. "This place is awesome!" The blonde muttered excited. His grayish orbs darted back and forth, scanning the new scenery.

"Is it?" Balthier looked at the bartender and placed the order. "While we're here I have a few things to take care of." The sky pirate looped his finger's around a few of the mugs, before walking them over to the table.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." The orphan called after the man, repeating the other's actions. On his way over a covered face caught his attention. _'Why is that man staring?'_ He shook it off as nothing, even as the grayish pools followed his every move.

It wasn't until his younger brother was absorbed into a conversation with an older looking Penelo that Reks left.

* * *

A/N: Short as I said before. Review plz! 


End file.
